Lupin and Tonks their final moments
by StarScarlet76
Summary: I had to write this to get it out of my system. I hope you like it. Tonks and Lupin were my favorite couple, you could tell how much they cared about each other.Well...Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Lupin and Tonks – their final moments

_Authors note : This is only short and Is inserted in between the book when Tonks leaves to find Lupin and when they are on the floor … dead among the others. It is only going to be short but I need to find out how they died and this covers it for me. I came up with it using the facts I did know about how they died. It won't be very long._

"I can't stay here Ginny I need to find Lupin" Tonks ran out of the Room of Requirement and headed in the same direction as Lupin.

Lupin was sure Tonks is following him, he didn't want her to, she shouldn't even be at Hogwarts. She sould be home looking after Teddy like he only wished he could be... He at that moment in time is following Dolohov.

"Lupin, Lupin wait! I want to help you, I need to help you." Lupin continued walking up the stairs hoping that ignoring Tonks would put her off following. "Please let me help."

"Just go Tonks!! I'm sorry but I need to do this alone and I don't want you to get hurt. Think about Teddy!" Tonks stopped in her tracks, Lupin carried on up the stairs. He was in the Defence against the Dark Arts classroom. Tonks mind brought up an image,all she could see infront of her was her beautiful baby son. She had a sudden urge to go home. She shook her head. She had to help Remus.

She could hear voices coming from the top of the stairs, she slowed down to and crept up the stairs, leaning against the wall. It was Remus' voice and someone else... Dolohov!

"Well well well, you are the 'man' my neice is married too. What a waste. You aren't even completely human are you?" The voice seemed soft , womanly but deep down it was harsh as a result of the twised mind that owned it. Bellatrix... "I shouldn't even waste my time with you Mongrel, Dolohov get rid of this. I have more important things to do.

Tonks couldn't bare to look she turned away but, as she did so there was a flash of brilliant green light. Tears were forming, she couldn't stop them. They poured down her face. Her breathibng became deep and everything seemed distorted. Her anger grew. " She's going to pay for this" Tonks muttered to herself. She stood up slowly and drew herself up to her full height, her hand hovering above her wand.


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own Harry Potter or any characters related to him. This is my own view._

Tonks walked swiftly up the stairs, at the topmost part she reached for her wand. Bellatrix was still in there but Dolohov was gone. She looked to the other side of the room, on the floor lay... Lupin. Tonks ran tears started again. She fell to her knees and lifted up his head it was cold and limp, she rested it in her lap and brushed the hair out of his eyes. He looked so peaceful. She bent her head and kissed him softly.

"Ah, how touching, the two lovers reunited." The voice cooed, it was full of sarcasm and spite.

Tonks didn't dare look up she feared that if she took her eyes off of Lupin he would disappear, gone forever. " You killed him, You killed him in..."Tonks was cut short.

"I did not kill him, how dare you accuse me of doing that! I simply agreed to the action in question."

"Oh, shut up!!" Tonks almost screamed. " You killed him, i no longer have a loving husband and ..." She took a deep breath. "Our son no longer has a father!" Bellatrix laughed. That was it Tonks could not take any more. She reached for her wand, but Bellatrix was faster. With a flick of her wand Tonks was pinned against the hard stone wall. Her feet could not reach the ground, it felt as though she was being strangled.

Bellatrix walked swiftly to the place where Tonks stood or floated rather. Her face inches away she spoke softly;"Ahh, you're poor son is left without a Father is he... well soon... he will have neither a Mother or a Father." A sharp intake of breath filled Tonks's lungs. Her heart was thudding in her chest. "I don't understand why you never joined us," Bellatrix hissed as she ran the palm of her hand along Tonks's smooth neck.

"Why are you doing this? To hide the disgust you have for yourself?" Tonks could only manage a weak whisper. She couldn't breathe very well, she was slowly being choked to death.

"There is nothing wrong with me!" The words hurt Bellatrix and she knew immediately what Tonks was talking about. She lent even closer.

"Ahhhhh, my dear Aunt, there is." She cooed. "For I know that you,are in love with... Voldemort." The grip on Tonk's throat tightened, she was about to pass out. "But, he will never love you back, his heart is stone cold. Doesn't it hurt? Being near him everyday, knowing that you can never get any closer." During this whole episode Tonks had slowly retrieved Bellatrix's wand from her pocket. Just as Tonk's hand the wand in her hand and ready Bellatrix noticed.

"Hey, what are you doing!?" Tonks was completely focused at the task in mind.

"Crucio!" Tonks screamed as Bellatrix crumpled to the ground. She twitched uncontrolably. This was her last option, Tonks had to do it, end it now. It hurt for her to doing this to anyone, let alone family, but Bellatrix had never looked after her niece. "You're pathetic, and you've shamed our family." Bellatrix let out a strangled laugh, half in pleasure, half in pain.

"Me ... bring our family to shame? Oh no my dear, that happened when you were to born to a muggle father, which in turn makes you nothing more than a Mudblood." Bellatrix's head twitched uncontrolably, her body lay on the ground in unnatural angles. " You are the very thing i despise, more than life itself." She let out a cruel cackle once more. The words cut in to Tonks deep. She had to stay strong for the curse to work, otherwise it would lose power. However, she was oblivious that that was Bellatrix's plan. "All i can do is feel sorry for you, darling Nymphadora..." Tonks shuddered at her own name. " Your father was a mudblood, you could only ever fall in love with a werewolf and ... i hate to think how mixed up you so called son will..."

Bellatrix was cut off by Tonks's screaming. "NO! Thats not true!" Tonks sank to the floor. "My son will be perfectly normal, Lupin was a wonderful man!" Bellatrix recovered from the curse and grabbed her wand back. Tonks had never been in so much pain.

"Apart from the fact that Lupin was nothing more than a dog!" Tonks winced again, tears were streaming down her face. "Get up my dear and dry your eyes, it's not a very attractive look, especially as you will be killed in a few short moments, at least die with dignity." Tonks did as she was told, she knew it was the end. How iconic being killed in the middle of such a beautiful room by your own Aunt. "Now, i feel like being nice to you." She said sarcasticly." Any last words?" They were said with so much bittereness Tonks didn't wish to answer. Bellatrix stood as if she was waiting for a train to arrive. "Very well then..."

"I love you Lupin" Tonks said, it was only just louder than a whisper. Her head hung in shame.

"What was that i didn't quite here?" She said in a cruel mocking tone. Tonks suddenly had a burst of confidence she lifted her head to see the face of her killer.

"I said.." Tonks took a deep breath. " I will always love you Remus Lupin and..." She swallowed. "I'll never forget you Teddy Lupin, my wonderful baby boy."

Everything went dark...

Miles away in a small house a small baby woke from his sleep, all you could see in the dark was his electric blue tuft of hair. The baby opened his eyes and cried, screamed for the deaths he did not yet know about...


End file.
